You Can't Make Old Friends (album)
| Recorded = | Genre = Country | Label = Warner Bros. Nashville | Producer = Dann Huff, Kyle Lehning and Warren Hartman | Last album = Amazing Grace (2012) | This album = You Can't Make Old Friends (2013) | Next album = Once Again It's Christmas (2015) | Misc = }} |work=AllMusic|accessdate=July 21, 2014}} }} You Can't Make Old Friends is the twenty-seventh studio album from American country music artist Kenny Rogers. Released on October 8, 2013 via Warner Bros. Nashville, it is Rogers' first album of original material since 2006's Water & Bridges. Its title track, a duet with Dolly Parton, peaked at number 57 on the Billboard Country Airplay chart in December 2013, becoming Rogers' first single released in six years. "You Can't Make Old Friends" was later included on Parton's 2014 album, Blue Smoke. Track listing Personnel * Robert Bailey – backing vocals (6, 11) * Steve Brewster – drums (6, 7, 8) * Michael Brignardello – bass (9, 11) * Pat Buchanan – electric guitar (4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 11) * Perry Coleman – backing vocals (4, 5, 7, 8, 9) * J. T. Corenflos – electric guitar (1, 2, 3, 10) * Eric Darken – percussion (1-11) * Dan Dugmore – steel guitar (2, 3) * Jason Eskridge – backing vocals (6, 11) * Paul Franklin – steel guitar (1, 10) * Steve Glassmeyer – backing vocals (6) * Vicki Hampton – backing vocals (4, 5, 6, 9) * Tania Hancheroff – backing vocals (4, 5, 6, 9) * Tony Harrell – keyboards (6) * Warren Hartman – keyboards (5, 6, 8), string arrangements (6), backing vocals (6), percussion (11) * John Hobbs – keyboards (9, 11) * Jim Horn – tenor saxophone (7), barritone saxophone (7), horn arrangements (7) * Dann Huff – electric guitar (1, 2, 3, 10) * Clayton Ivey – Hammond B3 organ (3, 5, 7, 8), electric piano (3) * John Barlow Jarvis – acoustic piano (4, 5, 7), Wurlitzer (5), electric piano (8) * Troy Johnson – backing vocals (7) * Charlie Judge – acoustic piano (1), synthesizer (1), strings (1, 10), keyboards (2, 3, 10) * Viktor Krauss – bass (6) * Larry Hall – strings (6), string arrangements (6) * Wes Hightower – backing vocals (11) * Jordan Lehning – backing vocals (6) * Brent Mason – electric guitar (4, 5, 7, 8) * Michael Mishaw – backing vocals (6, 11) * Greg Morrow – drums (1-5, 9, 10, 11) * Gordon Mote – acoustic piano (3, 10) * Russ Pahl – steel guitar (4, 8, 9) * Eric Paslay – backing vocals (5) * Dolly Parton – guest vocals (1) * Michael Rhodes – bass (4, 5, 7, 8) * Cindy Walker Richardson – backing vocals (4, 5, 6, 9) * Will Robinson – Spanish language (6) * Kenny Rogers – lead vocals * Gene Sisk – backing vocals (6) * Jimmie Lee Sloas – bass (1, 2, 3, 10) * Bryan Sutton – acoustic guitar (6, 7), mandolin (6, 11), banjo (11) * Jeff Taylor – accordion (6) * Russell Terrell – backing vocals (2, 3) * Ilya Toshinsky – acoustic guitar (1, 2, 3, 9, 10, 11) * John Willis – acoustic guitar (4, 5, 7), electric guitar (6) * Buckwheat Zydeco – accordion (7) Production ;Tracks 1, 2, 3 & 10 * Producer – Dann Huff * Engineer – Todd Tidwell * Additional Engineer – Russell Terrell * Assistant Engineers – Shawn Daugherty, Mike Lancaster and Seth Morton. * Recorded at Starstruck Studios (Nashville, TN). * Additional Engineering at RTBGV (Nashville, TN). * Kenny Rogers' vocals recorded by Steve Marcantonio at Starstruck Studios, Blackbird Studio (Nashville, TN) and Doppler Studios (Atlanta, GA). * Mixed by Steve Marcantonio at Blackbird Studio * Digital Editing by Sean Neff ;Tracks 4-9 & 11 * Producers – Warren Hartman and Kyle Lehning * Basic Track Arrangements – Warren Hartman * Engineer – Steve Marcantonio * Assistant Engineers – Justin Francis and Mike Spezia * Recorded at Ocean Way Recording and Sound Stage (Nashville, TN). * Additional overdubs engineered by Ryan Carr, Jordan Lehning and Kevin Sokolnicki * Additional overdubs recorded and edited at The Compound (Nashville, TN). * Accordion overdubs on Track 7 recorded by Tony Daigle at Dockside Studio (Maurice, LA). * Kenny Rogers' vocals engineered by Jordan Lehning at Blackbird Studio, Sound Stage and The Compound. * Mixed by Kyle Lehning at Blackbird Studio ;Other Credits * Mastered by Eric Boulanger and Doug Sax at The Mastering Lab (Ojai, CA). * A&R Direction – Jason Henke, Cris Lacy and Rebekah Sterk. * Production Coordination – Mike "Frog" Griffith * Art Direction – Katherine Petillo * Design – Sally Carnes Gulde * Creative Director – Shane Tarleton * Photography – Piper Ferguson and Thomas Petillo * Booking – Greg Oswald at WME Entertainment. * Management – Bob Burwell, Jason Henke and Ken Levitan at Vector Management. * Business Management – Kevin Dalton and Dwight Wiles at Smith Wiles & Co. Chart performance Album Singles Cover version of title track A cover version of "You Can't Make Old Friends", a duet between Nathan Carter and Lisa McHugh, appeared on McHugh's 2015 album Wildfire. References Category:2013 albums Category:Albums produced by Dann Huff Category:Albums produced by Kyle Lehning Category:Kenny Rogers albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums